A Well Known Secret
by 1002alle
Summary: Caleb has left Rosewood and Hanna can't reach him. Will he ever know about their daughter? When Jason DiLaurentis comes into the story, will Hanna even want him to know?


Hanna sat at the breakfast table, feeding her new daughter, who was 3 months old. Walking over to the fridge she got out a bottle to be warmed. She then walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. She missed coffee the most during her pregnancy. Most people say that it's unhealthy for a 16 year old to drink coffee, but Hanna would _die_ without it! She poured lots of cream and sugar in it, she loved anything light and sweet. She then sat down and fed Isabel her bottle. Hanna wished that Caleb would come back. Caleb had left before he found out about Hanna being pregnant. He had gone to reconnect with his mother. Hanna had tried to reach him, but she couldn't get in touch.

The doorbell rang, and Hanna picked up Isabel, heading to the door.

"Oh, hi!" Hanna said in surprise when she saw Jason standing outside.

"Hanna, I haven't seen you in forever!" he exclaimed. His eyes trailed to the blonde girl in Hanna's arms. "Who's that?" he asked.

"My daughter," she replied, "Isabel." Jason smiled his sad smile. Every time she saw Jason, he looked sad. He ran his fingers through his straight medium length blonde hair and smiled at the little girl.

"She's so beautiful, she looks like you," he said smirking, "Are you going to go back to school?" he asked. Hanna nodded.

"I think in a couple weeks, I've been out most of the year. I need to get my grades up, I only have the rest of this year and senior year to pass all my classes," she paused "Why are you here?" Hanna asked.

"I need to meet your mom, we're going to be working together for now. I need someone like her on my team. Hanna smiled, lifting her daughter up higher, as she began to cry. Hanna looked down at Isabel with worry, and tried to calm her down, quickly looking up at Jason and telling him to come in.

"My mom will be down in just a minute, she's just finishing getting dressed." Hanna smiled, pushing her long blonde hair behind her shoulder and moving out of the doorway. Hanna led Jason to the table and put Isabel in her seat before fixing him a cup of coffee as well. She asked him how he liked it and he said black. Hanna nodded. That was easy.

"Hanna?" she heard someone call from behind her.

"Oh, hi mom, Jason's here," she responded. Ashley waved to Jason and told him that they could leave.

"I have to go to the library and study so that I can pass the test when I go back to school," Hanna said, picking up Isabel one more time and heading upstairs to get dressed. Hanna put Isabel in a cute flowery pink dress, and placed her in her crib until she got dressed. Hanna loved this sexy red dress she used to wear all the time, but when she put it on and looked at herself, she didn't see...her. She saw someone different. Tearing off the dress, she put on jeans and a blue t-shirt. She nodded at her new reflection and picked up her daughter, grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

* * *

When Hanna got to the library she went straight over to the computer. She wasn't really studying like she told her mom. Wasn't Ashley smart enough to realize when her daughter was lying after all these years? Even after everything happened. She opened up her email and typed one more time to the father of her baby.

 _Caleb-_ she wrote. Before she could write more, Isabel began to cry.

"No, no, no!" Hanna cried, her daughter began to distract other people and she shot them all sorry looks, but she could see the pity in their eyes. She was sick of being pitied. After a couple of minutes Hanna was able to quiet Sabel and went back to typing out the e-mail.

 _Caleb,_

 _There is no easy way to tell you this. I need to see you. Why are you avoiding me? Do you just not care? You left so much behind, there were things I need to tell you! Did you not get my other messages? I NEED to tell you about something. This is my last try before I give up, and Caleb, I don't want to give up, but this is it. You have a daughter. PLEASE come back! You need to meet her. Please._

 _I miss you,_

 _Han._

Hanna sighed, wishing he would respond. Then she just sat staring into space, Sabel in her lap. Somehow she got home, she didn't remember how.

"I was looking for you!" the petite dark haired girl called to her from where she was sitting at the table. Hanna almost jumped out of her skin.

"GOD! Aria! What are you doing here?!" Hanna yelled out.

"We had a thing remember," a smile came across Aria's face and came over, taking Sabel out of her arms. "Hi baby!" Aria said cooing at Isabel. Aria had been the most supportive during that time, she had really understood. Her and Ezra had had a scare. Hanna was so happy that she didn't have to go through that. Especially with the..um...extenuating circumstances.

Then the doorbell rang. "Han? Who's that?" Aria asked. Hanna shrugged her shoulders and opened the door.

"Oh!" Hanna exclaimed in shock. "Hi, Jason!"


End file.
